


【赛博朋克2077】虎爪帮的色情直播间：传奇雇佣兵的破处直播

by Lorna117



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 色情直播, 路人姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorna117/pseuds/Lorna117
Summary: 夜之城的浅网有个臭名昭著的色情网站，它的直播频道里有个专属于虎爪帮的直播间。虎爪帮的变态们每隔一段时间就会直播蹂躏他们中意的猎物，而这次的受害者是夜之城的新传奇——V。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, mob/male V
Kudos: 18





	【赛博朋克2077】虎爪帮的色情直播间：传奇雇佣兵的破处直播

**Author's Note:**

> （Cuntboy！V）  
> （有药物、电击、失禁、语言侮辱、道具插入、直播做爱等混乱邪恶要素，慎入。）  
> （很像本子剧情，是因为虎爪帮是日裔，嗯。）  
> （其实是作者XP太奇怪x）  
> （是小学生文笔流水账片段灭文式pwp）

（一）

直播时长：1分钟

观众人数：1,236

虽然直播还未正式开始，但直播间里已经来了不少之前积累的忠实观众。观众们都期待这次的直播继续给他们带来现实中不曾体验过的新鲜和刺激。

戴着张扬可怖的日本鬼怪面具的男人们还在布置现场、调试设备。

一个戴着绿色面具的男人把一张沉重的金属椅子搬到镜头前，把椅腿分别固定在地面上的四个凹槽里。这张椅子比平常的单人椅稍微宽敞些，但并不足以坐下两个人。椅子腿比普通椅子高，椅背却比较短。椅子上挂着很多拘束用的金属锁链和皮带，扶手的形状很特殊，前端向上弯曲。

这是一张虎爪帮用来拘束猎物的拘束椅，沉重的材质和牢固的束缚让困入其中的猎物难以挣脱。

有些老观众已经开始兴奋了：开直播间的虎爪帮很少用到这种椅子，他们自己往往就足以控制大部分的猎物。搬出这张椅子，说明这次他们抓到了没把握控制的猎物。

没有什么比观赏虎爪帮征服强大的猎物，更能满足他们的兽欲了——除了他们亲自下场去凌虐。

戴着红色鬼怪面具的虎爪帮抱来了一个只穿了一条内裤的男人。这让观众再次感到惊讶：这些虎爪帮的变态很少中意男性猎物。

无辜的受害者一被放到椅子上，就颤抖了一下，似乎是突然接触到冰冷金属的应激反应。他低着头蜷缩在椅子上，还处于昏睡状态，完全不知道将会迎接怎样的蹂躏。

镜头外传来几句话：“不绑上吗？”“药效应该还没过……他还有十几分钟才会醒。”“那我先给他剃个毛？”“不想被他扭断脖子你就抓紧点儿。”

先去搬来椅子的男人回到镜头前，他把猎物抱了起来，自己坐到椅子上，猎物则躺在他的怀里。还在昏睡的男人往他的怀里缩了缩，应该只是因为怕冷。直播间的主人和观众却不这么想，本来还在忙碌的虎爪帮纷纷停下动作：“你看，这婊子发骚了。”“这么缺男人的吗？”“等会儿我们可得好好满足他……”屏幕上刷过的弹幕也是类似的文字。

戴着绿色面具的虎爪帮先是扳起怀里男人的下巴，向观众们展示本次凌虐对象的脸。他看上去很年轻， 正闭着眼睛，表情放松，像是只沉醉于美梦的可爱猫咪。抱着他的虎爪帮把他的两条腿搭在两边的扶手上，膝弯正好搁在扶手的弯曲处，使无辜的受害者双腿大开。虎爪帮打开手里的剃刀，划开受害者的内裤。这条白色的四角内裤包裹着无辜者的私处，是他最后的防线和遮羞布。剃刀在手上打了个转儿，挑起白色的布料，让猎物的私处暴露在镜头前。

一时间，直播间的画面都被弹幕遮住了。

那里没有独属于男人的器官，只有一条粉嫩的肉缝。

绿色面具的虎爪帮倒是一点儿不惊讶，显然早就知道了这事。他接过别人递来的喷雾罐，往那附近短而卷的毛上喷上泡沫，用剃刀慢慢地剃干净，偶尔还恶意地用刀背碾压阴蒂，让还没醒来的男人发出几声无意识的呻吟。

几分钟后，男人被独自放置在椅子上，他的双腿被锁链固定在扶手上，双手则被固定在椅背下面的椅子腿上。他被迫保持着一个双腿大开的淫荡姿势，没有任何遮挡的私密之处完全暴露在了镜头前，花穴正因直接接触了冰冷的空气而不安地一张一合。应某位观众的要求，男人放松时柔软得像女人似的白花花的胸部被艳丽的红色麻绳紧紧勒住，使粉色的两点颤巍巍地挺起，像是两朵含苞待放的花骨朵。

受害者无辜的表情让他像是一只即将被献祭的纯洁羔羊，但他诱人的姿势又让他像是一只正在勾引水手的淫荡塞壬。

观众们开始期待他醒来的那一刻了。

（二）

直播时长：19分钟

观众人数：7,358

猎物醒来了。

男人的睫毛颤抖了几下，眼睛缓缓睁开。他的双眼充满了还未清醒的迷茫和无措，这成功地迷惑了观众，让他们觉得这只是一只无辜落入虎爪帮手中的小猫咪。

下一秒，这个认知就被打碎了。

椅子上的男人怒吼着试图起身，像一只被激怒的豹子。沉重的椅子还真的移动了，若非先前被固定在地上，想必已经被男人的挣扎带倒了吧？

几个戴着灰色面具的虎爪帮一拥而上，把他和椅子一起按住。绿色面具的虎爪帮把地面松开的锁扣再次扣上。红色面具的虎爪帮则趁机在他的脖子上扎了一针，往他体内注入药物。

很快，药物开始发挥作用，男人的挣扎变弱了。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，显然药效让他十分难受，但他还是毫不示弱地扭头瞪着镜头外的某人：“你他妈的居然在我的酒里下药？！”

红色面具的虎爪帮进入画面，把手搭在他的肩上，居高临下地看着他：“没有，你自己喝醉的。”

“操你妈，我可从来没有喝醉过……”椅子上的男人声音越来越小：“靠……我昨天是喝了多少……”

“不过我确实是给你下了药，趁你睡过去的时候注射的。”红色面具的虎爪帮伸手想摸男人的脖子，却被他躲开了。虎爪帮的眉头皱了起来，狠狠地扇了他一巴掌：“你最好搞清楚状况，想想自己现在在谁手上！婊子！”

“我可去你……呜呜呜……”话还没说完，一个口球就塞进了他的嘴里，堵住了所有的骂声，让他只能发出模糊的呻吟。

灰色面具的虎爪帮推来一台机器，上面装着几个粗大的针筒。红色的虎爪帮把几个针头插进男人的手臂，另一段的管子接到针筒上。他把机器上的开关全都打开，针筒的芯杆被机器缓慢地推动，把药物注入男人体内。

戴着红色面具的虎爪帮不顾男人的怒视，抚摸他的脸颊：“好戏就要开场了，我们会把你调教成一个除了吃男人肉棒以外什么都无法思考的好婊子。”

镜头外在电脑前时刻关注观众反应的某个虎爪帮成员大笑起来：“哈，他的身份和住址被观众发现了！超级摩天楼H10，0716室！”

男人的眼里终于出现了惊慌，他想挣扎却已经没了力气。

“V。”红色面具的虎爪帮念出他的名字，扳起他的下巴，欣赏他此时的表情：“你说，等我们把被调教成浪货的你放回去，会有多少人在你的公寓门口排队，等着插你不停流水的骚逼？”

（三）

直播时长：39分钟

观众人数：83,691

早在十五分钟前，药物就完全注入了V的体内。虎爪帮在等药物生效的期间时不时地逗弄他，比如在他耳边念几句评价他的弹幕，或是用跳蛋刺激他敏感的乳尖。

V的身份暴露后，直播间的观众人数猛的向上窜了一截。懂行的观众在弹幕里向其他人“科普”他的身份：单枪匹马攻入荒坂塔的恐怖分子、来生夜总会的新传奇。观众变得越来越兴奋，虎爪帮这次搞到的猎物超乎想象，屏幕上送礼物的弹幕接连滑过，打赏金额不断增加。

V难受地扭动身体，观众能看到他全身的皮肤都在慢慢地变红，醒来后变硬的脸部线条也逐渐柔化为昏睡时柔软的样子。他不再像是一只豹子，但也没变回那只纯洁无辜的小奶猫，而是变得像一只发情期欲求不满的母猫。

虎爪帮固定他的椅子很奇怪，他的大半个背部都是临空的，脖子枕在低矮的椅背上，双腿高挂在扶手的弯曲处。他与其说是坐在椅子上，倒不如说是躺在椅子里。这个姿势让他的臀部朝着镜头的方向向上探起，让花穴和后穴都暴露在镜头前。

在药物的影响下，他的花穴还没被触碰就开始流出淫水了。时刻注意他的虎爪帮和观众都立刻发现了这点，一个虎爪帮用手指沾了沾他分泌的淫水，涂抹到V自己的脸上和胸口，还一边出言侮辱他。

V羞愤地想扭头不看镜头，但脸被红色面具的虎爪帮扇了一巴掌后又掰了回来。

红色面具的虎爪帮也沾了点儿淫水，还戳弄了一下阴蒂，满意地看着那颗肉珠立起来：“我想应该差不多了，可以进行下一步了。”说完，他把V的口球摘了下来。

出乎意料地，V没有出声，他只是闭着眼小声喘息。药物、跳蛋和言语的三重刺激想必让他的脑子变得十分混乱，有些观众觉得他应该已经想出言请求这些虎爪帮狠狠地肏他的嫩穴了。

红色面具的虎爪帮满意地看了眼手上的pad，抬头对着镜头说道：“各位亲爱的观众们，为了感谢大家的支持。我们决定依据打赏金额的总和，来选择第一根进入V体内的玩具。”

镜头外有人吩咐：“把架子推过来。”

“操……我操！”V扭过头看向镜头外，看到的东西让他又惊又恐地骂：“你们这些虎爪帮他妈的都是变态！”

镜头第一次离开V的身体，朝向一个带滑轮的展示架。那上面按大小、粗细的顺序展示着一排按摩棒。最细的那根就有婴儿手臂粗细了，最粗的那根更是像真正的婴儿一样——它的形状和尺寸都是完全仿照新生儿的样子制作的。

每一根按摩棒下面都标着数字，向观众说明打赏总额达到多少才能让这根按摩棒成为今天第一个进入V体内的玩具。

镜头转回V这边，他正面带惊恐地看着那个架子。“操……你们这帮变态！”他又骂了一遍。

红色面具的虎爪帮这次没管他，而是继续对着镜头对面的观众说：“让我们等到直播时长满一小时三十分钟。”

（四）

直播时长：1小时3分钟

观众人数：546,735

在过去的这段时间里，灰色面具的虎爪帮不断地玩弄V的身体，他们用跳蛋刺激V的敏感部位，解开V双手的束缚让V帮忙手淫他们的老二（看来V已经没了徒手扭断别人脖子的力气），但就是避开了所有的插入行为。

在他们没有插入就让V潮吹了一次后，V的眼睛再次变得迷茫，他已经快被快感搞糊涂了。他抬起下体，想要些安慰，却只能接触到空气。

这时，戴着红色面具的虎爪帮推着一台和先前不一样的机器进入画面，挥手让其他虎爪帮离开。他拍拍V的脸，V有气无力地骂：“操……你……”骂完，还用没了束缚的手比了个中指。红色面具的虎爪帮看上去完全不介意，只是把V的手压下来又绑了回去。

红色面具的虎爪帮拿起几个电极片，分别贴到V的乳晕、阴蒂、脚心等敏感位置。V惊慌地看着他的动作，想要避开却没地方躲：“你他妈的又想干嘛？”

“我们来点儿主食前的前菜，这是一台带有电击功能的测谎仪。”说着，红色面具的虎爪帮把一根数据线接入V耳后的神经插槽：“它会判断你是否说谎，如果是真话，绿色的指示灯会亮起；如果是假话，红色的指示灯就会亮起，电极片也会同时发出持续十秒钟的电流。”

“我他妈的……”V看看红色的虎爪帮，又看看那台测谎仪：“那我什么都不说不就行了。”

红色面具的虎爪帮耸耸肩，打开了机器：“我建议你最好如实回答……那么，第一个问题，你是个雏吗？”

V向他翻了翻白眼，闭嘴不言。一些第一次来看直播的观众暗暗可惜，觉得V不回答确实是个好办法。但那些老观众却面露兴奋，他们知道V要倒霉了。

V拒绝回答十秒后，他发出一声高昂的尖叫，仰起头，眼睛翻白，不过这次不是主动的。测谎仪发出的电流正狠狠地鞭挞他的敏感处，毫不留情。

他被电得浑身颤抖，不停地尖叫和挣扎。终于，他开始求饶，但还是没人去关这台冷酷无情的机器，虎爪帮和观众只是欣赏着这番景色。

最后，V的私处喷出了黄色的液体——他被电到失禁了。电流终于随着液体的流出停下了，他瘫软在椅子上。

红色面具的虎爪帮拿出几张纸巾擦掉地上的尿液，还故意把湿透的纸巾凑到V的鼻子边上让他闻闻后才丢掉。

“我和你说了吧？是你不听的。”红色的虎爪帮假装好心好意地说，又拿了几张纸巾擦拭V的私处：“如果拒绝回答的话，测谎仪在把你电到喷水前是不会停下的。”

V像是没听到，他似乎还没回过神来。

“如果你不介意的话，我们继续？”红色面具的虎爪帮挤压他的胸部，揉捏被电得嫣红的乳尖，“真可惜，如果你能喷奶的话……刚刚应该会更好看吧？”

V晃了下脑袋，开口了，他的声音嘶哑：“我想先喝点水。”

他屈服了，虎爪帮和观众们都意识到。

红色面具的虎爪帮笑了，这次他笑得真心实意，还亲自去端了杯温水，小心地喂V喝下。

“第一个问题，你是个雏吗？”

“……是的。”伴随着清脆的蜂鸣，绿色的指示灯亮起。

“这我可真没想到。第二个问题，你自慰过吗？”

“没有……啊啊啊！”伴随着滋滋作响的电流音，红色的指示灯亮起。

“还是不乖啊……第三个问题，你是怎么自慰的？”

“我偶尔用手……揉弄阴蒂。”伴随着清脆的蜂鸣，绿色的指示灯再次亮起。

“很好，那么第四个问题……”

（五）

直播时长：1小时30分钟

观众人数：913,916

决定V命运的时间到了，他从数次高潮后的余韵中抬头，去看虎爪帮拿过来的pad。那上面的金额总和非常高，甚至超过了最高那一档一大截。

他旁边的一个虎爪帮用紫红肉棒戳着他的脸，告诉他应该感到高兴，毕竟有这么多人喜欢他这个好婊子。他无神地看着镜头，顺着虎爪帮的引导感谢观众们的“恩赐”——他太累了，只想让这一切赶快结束。

绿色面具的虎爪帮取来一件银色的器材，在V的两腿间蹲下。那是一个医用扩阴器，已经涂上了润滑液。很明显，虎爪帮也知道不靠任何帮助就把那个“婴儿”塞进去是不现实的。

“啊！”在扩阴器进入的一瞬间，V发出痛呼，试图靠大声喘气来降低疼痛感。

红色面具的虎爪帮站在他的背后说：“怎么样？处女丧失的第一天就要变成‘妈妈’的感觉？”

“啊，啊啊……啊！”V没法回答，他太痛了。

“对了，还有件事。你先停一下。”像是想到了什么，红色的虎爪帮让前面那人停下。

“正好测谎仪还没撤……”戴着红色面具的虎爪帮凑到V的耳边，低声说了几句话。

V听完就摇头拒绝，但被狠狠地拧了下乳尖后，他只好点头表示会照做。红色面具的虎爪帮满意了，再次打开不久前关上的测谎仪。

“我的名字是……V。”V对着镜头露出一个勉强的笑容，断断续续地说：“是……整个夜之城……谁都能随便……上的骚货。”

“我是……强尼·银手……不要的婊子。”说完，他闭上了眼睛。

耳边传来一声清脆的蜂鸣。

（六）

直播时长：1小时32分钟

观众人数：1,024,867

镜头外传来暴躁的敲门声，门外的人敲门的架势像是要把门直接砸烂。

有人去开门：“我们在直播！你难道没看到门上贴的……”“砰！”一声枪响和脑浆溅在墙上的声音结束了他的抱怨。

“谁？！”“是哪个不要命的？！”

不速之客干净利落地挨个爆了房间内虎爪帮的脑袋，留下了红色面具的那个——只朝他的大腿开了一枪。

观众们都被这一变故惊呆了，只见来者把还在用日语辱骂的红色面具拖到镜头前。他们没完全进入画面，观众只能看到V的椅子后面，一条银色的手臂把戴着红色面具的脑袋按在地上。

“你，他妈的，以为，自己，在动，谁的人呢？！”来者咬牙切齿地一个词一个词往外蹦，每说一个词就狠狠地揍一下，最后把红色面具和脑壳一起打碎了，碎片和脑花都混在了一起。

“强……强尼……”V小声地叫出来者的名字。

强尼·银手没有回应，他甩了甩义肢上的血液和脑浆，伸手拔掉那个还插在V花穴里的扩阴器，一脚踢开地上那个设计恶意的按摩棒。他松开V身上的束缚，却在V想起身的时候又把他按回到椅子上。

“我不要的婊子？”强尼暴虐地说，“我什么时候不要你了？”V闻言瑟缩了一下，想说点什么，却被强尼的动作打断了。强尼把V抱了起来，自己坐到了椅子上，让V躺在他怀里，正对着镜头。

“靠！强尼你要做什么？！直播还开着呢！”V挣扎了一下，但被折腾了好久的他根本没有反抗能力。

“操你。”强尼言简意赅，掏出自己的家伙直接就着扩阴器留下的润滑肏了进去，让V不再是个雏儿，还特意让镜头清楚地捕捉到他们二人结合的地方。

V被这一下肏得说不出话来，只能任由强尼在镜头前抱着他上上下下，向整个夜之城展示他到底属于谁。

“说！”强尼恶狠狠地说，同时还加快了挺腰的频率，“你到底是谁的婊子？”

“你的！是你的！”V哭喊着，他深受药物影响的身体快被强尼日到崩溃了。

“这不就对了吗？”强尼放缓速度，亲吻V的发梢，让V把脑袋靠在他肩上休息，“大名鼎鼎的V，强尼·银手专属的小婊子。”

说完，他拔枪射碎了摄像头。

直播结束，总时长：1小时37分钟。

End

PS：之后，V一个礼拜没让银手进他家的门。

**Author's Note:**

> emm大概是银手V两人吵架，V独自去酒吧借酒消愁，某个虎爪帮（红色面具）看到了他们吵架于是尾随他。V在酒吧里被搭讪，灌醉后发生的故事。  
> 话说我是不是该给红色面具起个名字emmm没把V吃到嘴里还被打爆了头也太可怜了x（并不可怜）


End file.
